paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 7)
(The scene changes to Chase, nose down, walking down Marigold St. looking for some more pups. Tundra, Skye and Rocky are following behind him.) Tundra: Argh! Boy, my tails getting, pretty heavy. Chase:(laughingly) Um..Tundra? Some pups are dragging behind you! Tundra: Huh? (The cocoa husky turns around and she sees eight Dalmatian puppies pulling on her tail.) Tundra:(laughingly) Well, hello to you too! Rocky: I'll go take them back to the Lookout in my truck. They'll be happy with the other pups there. Skye: We've got nintey-three puppies so far. Chase: Which means...... Tundra: That we only need... The three: Three pups left! Chase: Come on pups! We've got three more pups to find! (A car come careering around the corner. Chase notices it.) Chase: Megaphone! *barks* Attention ma'me! Please pull your car over! (The woman pulls her car over.) Woman:(nastily) What do you want, puppy? Chase: I'm here on a search and we can't have you speeding in this entersection! The speed limit's twenty-five miles an hour. You were going ten over the speed limit! Sorry ma'me, but I'm going to have to give you a ticket. (Chase rushes over to his police cruiser and gets a speeding ticket and takes it back to the woman.) Chase: Here you are. (The woman snatches the ticket, sets it in the passenger sear, grabs Chase by his collar and grabs a hold of some shears.) Chase: Hey! Let go of me! Woman: For your payment, I'm going to give you a shave! Now get that silly outfit of yours off! (Chase's eyes turn a deep navy blue showing his panic and turns his head to the girls.) Chase: Skye, Tundra! Head back to the Lookout! I'll meet up with you shortly! Skye: Ok, Chase! Woman: You won't here the last of Cruella DeVil, until I'm done with you, Law Mutt! Chase:gulps (Cruella's car drives across the screen to an old abandoned building and inside it we see Cruella snipping off the final touches on Chase's new haircut and then zips Chase's outfit up.) Chase:(angrily) Just so you know, I look rediculous! (Since Chase was shaved, his fur still looked the same, except it was a little more shorter than it was before.) Cruella: Now you listen to me, Mutt, if you anger me again, all your fur will be completely shaved off! (Cruella does an evil laugh and kicks Chase out the door.) Chase: Yeah right. There's no way I'm going to listen to you! Now, I've got to tell the pups what happened! (Badge scene change: Chase's badge) (Chase drives into his PupHouse spot.) Chase: *barks* House! (Chase's car transforms into his PupHouse and he crawls inside it and shuts the door behind him, then activates his PupTag.) Chase: Rocky, are you there? Rocky:(muffled by Chase's tag) Yep I'm here, but why does it sound like your in your PupHouse? Chase: I kinda been groomed to look rediculous by this woman named Cruella DeVil. Rocky:(still muffled) Patch said that's the lady who wanted to turn them into a sweater! Chase: Can you think of a trap on how to get rid of this Cruella person? Rocky:(muffled) I'm sure I can! Chase: Good. By the way, is Skye ok? Er..I mean did they find the last three pups? Rocky:(muffled) All nintey-nine of them! Chase: Good, now, can you call the pups to the Lookout? Rocky:(muffled) Sure, Chase! But, will you be there? Chase: Don't worry, I'll be there! Rocky:(muffled) Ok. Rocky over and out! (Chase deactivates his tag and opens his PupHouse door.) (Badge scene change: Rocky's badge) (The scene changes to Chase talking to the pups about a Cruella trap.) Chase: I've already picked out the pup who's going to be the bait, but I don't know a trap plan. Rocky: I do! Chase: Alright, Rocky. Tell us what your idea is. Rocky: Well, once the bait leads Cruella off the road, she'll have to follow him on fooot. Once he passes a large X, Zuma and Rubble will pull down a large net on top of her. While this is going on, Skye'll fly over the police department. Chase: Sounds like a good idea. And I already figure out who's the bait. Marshall: Who? (Chase leads Marshall over to the slide.) Chase: You! (Chase pushes the Fire Pup down the slide.) Chase: Remember your posistions, pups! Now let's go round up the pups and take them to Katie's while the trap's being set. (To be continued) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies